How the Gods Defy Her
by Amledo
Summary: She came from their world into ours, and now she's back, her memories show her only her brother Vegeta. OC and sort of AU. OC/? not rated for explicit content yet. ON HIATUS


(A/N: I don't own Dragon Ball Z; this is just something that I thought of one day. No this is not a self insertion fic; this is a regular OC meets cannon character sort of thing. I have no idea where this is going from here so bear with me. Umm no warnings yet, but I'm sure that someone will think otherwise. Here you go enjoy the fun.)

How the Gods Defy Her: New Old Life

The angle at which my head had struck the rock of the cliff face had almost snapped my neck. I sunk to the ground, my head spinning, stomach agitated with the sudden disorientation. My eyes could hardly focus on the person abusing me, the girl from school. I dimly focused on her face and then on the knife in her hand. I already had three stab wounds but because I had been smart they were on my arm and not through my body. So far, I was managing to survive. I was 17 years old but I could remember watching a show when I was younger; it was called Dragon Ball Z, in that show there were people who could throw energy blasts. I wished that I could do that.

She was advancing again, and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to right myself before she reached me. Gods what had I done to deserve this? Being the new girl I had no idea how the politics of the High School worked. Honestly was I so bad? Just another moody goth kid? Apparently that wasn't allowed anywhere. But this school was different; I was going to die for it. That just wasn't fair. Desperately my mind cried out to the world, I needed someone to help me, anyone who could save me from a painful death.

I closed my eyes as I felt a terrible lurch in my body. It was if someone was pulling me through a suddenly insubstantial cliff by the back of my shirt. Darkness surrounded me even when I tried to open my eyes and I wondered briefly if I had died without being aware of the killing blow. There were lots of legends that said a spirit could wander for years and years until it finally figured out how it died. Was that going to happen to me?

No, I wasn't dead. I was waking up. Or at the very least the world was coming back to me. But it wasn't the same world. It was one that I vaguely recognized. From some distance off I could hear voices, low rapid and angry conversation. What in the world, where was I and why wasn't I dead, and wait a minute, way that a pterodactyl? I couldn't believe it…I was in the world of Dragon Ball Z. I glanced down at my hands, they were the same, and I still bore my injuries from the girl that had been attacking me. I wore the same outfit but there was something decidedly different about me. What in the world. 

My eyebrow twitched with mild annoyance as my eyes found their focus on the tail that was firmly wrapped around my waist. A Sayian tail, my tail. I unsteadily climbed to my feet, relishing for the moment the cool shade that a large tree cast a few feet away from me. This world, was it really real? Or had I been knocked unconscious? 

Curiosity led me to find the source of the argument. Two men, I attempted to dredge their names from memory as a sudden and violent wave of disorientation knocked me to the ground. New thoughts and feelings were forcing themselves into my mind. I was slowly forgetting things which I had known so well only a moment ago. Where had the injuries come from on my body, and what in the world was I wearing. I did know my name, I was Karie, and I always would be. I had no living family, at least none that I knew of; I mean if Vegeta had survived Frieza, I had no clue.

Then a familiar tone in the conversation pierced my realm of confusion. I knew that voice, didn't I? Struggling to lift my head I looked up at the two men. Dark green skin, fierce angry voice, and damn he was tall, it had to be the Namekian Piccolo. The one he was speaking to…my brother…Vegeta. Without thinking and with little respect for the Namekian I bolted toward my brother, knocking down the man in my way. I sank into a bow before the Prince and nearly wept.

"Vegeta, my Prince. I…I had feared the worst," I said in a low voice as I bowed before him. For a long while he was speechless, and I guess that he was having the same thoughts as me. How had I ended up on this world?

"K…Karie? Is it really you?" he whispered and dropped to his knees before me. I looked up at him knowing that he would recognize the coal black of his own eyes in mine and the deep mahogany in our hair. I wrapped my tail submissively around his wrist. For a moment he stroked it absentmindedly before frowning.

"My Lord Vegeta, it is me, I can assure you," I said as he suddenly bound me in his arms. I could feel for the first time gentle sobs shaking his body, feel the hot press of his lips against my cheek through my wild and untamed hair. My brother, my dearest brother, he was alive. 

"Karie, I saw you die. I saw Frieza kill you. How are you here? Why are you injured," he whispered his voice huskier than normal from the tears. I simply glanced down at myself and realized that I was bleeding from several wounds on my arms. I…how? I wasn't sure what had happened, I remembered a faint glint of silver and an angry face. All of it was slipping away.

"I'm…I don't remember very much. I only know that I was not always here, I was somewhere else when I got these cuts. I think that I was going to die, but I'm not sure," I whispered, my lips close to his ear because I knew that Piccolo was still nearby. Vegeta simply embraced me more tightly and pulled me to my feet. There was relief in my brother's eyes and I had to wonder why. Being the person that he was he probably wasn't going to tell me. I could live with that, so long as I never had to lose him ever again.

"Vegeta, I'm going to kill that sister of yours," Piccolo said in an angry yet oddly joking voice. I glared at him; he and I were not going to be friends. Jokes about my life tended to displease me very greatly, I wasn't in the mood to deal with the dry Namekian humor that he frequently supplied. I found my voice stolen away at a retort came to my mind, curse him now there was nothing to say to him. I watched his retreating body as he took to the sky and made his way out of the area, leaving me alone with my dearest brother. Vegeta sighed and grasped my face; his voice was kind as he began to speak.

"Karie, you did die, I saw it. I burned your body myself. I read the rights at your funeral and I scattered your ashes to the winds. How is this possible? It is a gift I know, but it is impossible," he whispered gently and lifted us into the air, his energy surrounded us and I felt comforted at last. Where we were going wasn't an issue, nor was what we were going to do, he was the only thing that mattered. Vegeta my Prince and my brother was alive and well. He had aged that was true but his power had grown so much more potent.

"I did die Vegeta, I remember Frieza attacking father's compound, and I remember him trying to take me away. I was supposed to be his slave. But when I fought him he shot me through the chest. I died, I know I died," I looked at Vegeta with confusion in my eyes, I needed answers and neither of us had them. On our home world we would have simply asked a Seer to determine what had happened. But this was not our home world; this was Earth, a planet that I had known for a very long time. At least I thought I did, I wasn't yet sure what my connection was to this planet and I wasn't sure if I was going to keep living there. If my brother was just here to destroy a few things and prepare it to be auctioned then I figured I'd go with him.

"Well that freak is long dead Karie; my own son slaughtered him when I couldn't. I'm amazed that you still have your tail. Whichever world they sent you back from must not have had a moon quite like ours. I don't understand how, the light of any moon will do the same," Vegeta paused in speaking to press a hand more forcefully to one of my bleeding injuries. "But I'm glad you are back and we have technology that will keep you from turning. If you keep your tail you will be more powerful than ever," he said to me and I noticed at once that he did not have a tail. His had been severed long ago, but I knew not why.

"You have a son now do you brother? Who was your mate?" I said calmly, thinking that it was about time that someone got around to protecting the family line. I sure as hellfire wasn't going to be the one to do it. I hurt way too badly at that moment to even consider children or anything like that. I didn't ever want to think about them because I was a female and I was going to be the one tied down with them.

"No one that you would know. Our planet hasn't existed for several decades Karie, we are alone and there are very few of us left. Frieza wanted to make sure that we were all gone. With you added to the total I think that there are eight of us," Vegeta said softly to me and I found my eyes going wide as they caught sight of a huge building, Capsule Corp was written across the side. It was there that he was directing his flight, to a pretty blue haired girl standing on the front lawn. She looked very young, maybe about 12 or so. But it didn't matter, my confusion shown through at the betrayal of our line's deep mahogany hair. 

"Dad, who's that, why's she so beat up, did you do that, does mom know?" The girl said rapidly as Vegeta touched down and settled me beside him. I looked at the child and read her energy signature instantly as one of the family line, if it was a little weaker than I had hoped. It could have been that this planet was not suitable to the cultivation of very powerful warriors. Vegeta a Prince was of course going to be the exception, he was always so powerful, the pride of our father's eyes, leaving no sight for me.

"Relax Bra; this is Karie, my sister. I need you to get your mother though, okay? We need her to let us into the hospital so that we can make Karie better," Vegeta said in a loving tone, still babying the girl though she was obviously smart enough to roll her eyes and then quickly run away in pursuit of her mother. At the very least she paid good mind to her father.

"Brother, you didn't marry a Sayian? Tell me, is she powerful like you?" I said delicately as he focused his eyes on me, for a moment I felt some sort of fear because of how he watched me. Then his hand gripped my shoulders in a comforting manner and he shook his head. I wasn't going to like this very much, I already had the tendrils of doubt sinking into my mind. I briefly thought of leaving.

"No, but she is terribly brilliant. Strength is not a commodity as it once was," he told me and I stared blankly at him, watching as a much older, much weaker woman with bright blue hair and even more vibrant eyes. I liked the way she smiled at me as she took my hand and lead me beside her into the house. I didn't feel any fear from her and I felt the secure presence of Vegeta at my back, I knew that I was going to be cared for. I did hurt so terribly, I didn't know what was going to happen to me, I felt very aware of the fact that I could be dying, that I wasn't going to last.

The place that I had come from had not been kind to me. These black clothes that covered my body must have been the color of mourning both the pants and the shirt that I wore were darker than the night sky. I didn't remember that life, I didn't want to, it just seemed so horrible. But that didn't matter, not any more; I knew that I was going to be safe. I watched her as she pushed the door open and my eyes caught sight of large pieces of medical equipment, they were going to save me from my pain.

"Had I known Vegeta, that your sister was still alive we would have tried to find her before she came to us in such a state," the blue haired woman said and without so much as a word directed Vegeta to pick me up and plunk me on a hospital bed. I closed my eyes tight and frowned at the action of being treated like a child, I was after all in the body of a 16 year old and no Sayian could be called a child or treated as one at that age.

"I was not of this world. I dare not ask from where I came, but I am back and I am returned to my brother. I am Karie once again," I said in a light voice, my eyes were bright once more at the thought of living with my brother, I was going to be a real person again. 

"I see, I'm Bulma. I married Vegeta years ago," the woman said softly, her eyes were kind as she shooed Vegeta from the room and stripped my shirts from me. She tended to my wounds with incredible skill and speed, she gave me medicines and soon I felt no pain and indeed I was aware of none at all. My energy still lie in ruins but I was going to be able to recover. For once I very truly felt like I was going to be whole once again, and if Vegeta wanted to train me then he could make me stronger.

"That you could tame the Prince amazes me. But I am not honestly surprised, even if he didn't consider it his royal duty I can easily see why he would fall for one as beautiful as you. I dare say that your age treats you amazingly well, I've never seen a human at any age past twenty look nearly so stunning as you do," I said to her, I didn't know why, but it was true. The woman that my brother had chosen seemed to have more of our resistance to aging than Vegeta did. She was radiant and he was almost diminished, likely from not training but still.

"Please, I'm not all that you think. The love of that crazy Sayian has surely put age upon me as nothing else could have. You however, have been horribly wounded, even the Prince hasn't come back this messed up in a long time," she told me and wrapped heavy bandages over my stitched wounds. Leaving me unconscious with a large amount of drugs coursing through my system.

I wasn't going to wake up for a long time; she wasn't going to wake me from this slumber until my body had fully recovered. I was going to lie there until Vegeta's own eyes decided that I was going to be fine. So I settled in for a long sleep and sank deep into the realm of the blackness of the mind, not to emerge for nearly two weeks. I had failed to realize that I was in such deplorable condition that even my Sayian's body was no source of recovery to me. I wasn't okay before, I should have known, but I didn't.

(A/N: I've got no idea where this is going but I liked it so here it is. I'm going to try to post again soon, just not very soon. Review if you like, I would appreciate it very much.)


End file.
